


Faerlamore Shorts

by caleyedoscope



Series: Faerlamore [5]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: F/M, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caleyedoscope/pseuds/caleyedoscope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collections of stories in my Faerlamore universe. Not chronological. Written as part of my 2014 Drabble a Day Resolution challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faerlamore Shorts

**Growing Up**

Seungho looks miserable—so miserable, Junsu pinches his arm hard before Yoochun can notice. He has enough on his mind, he doesn’t need to worry about his son’s behavior as well. “Smile,” Junsu hisses, “why are you so upset? You’re seeing Jaejoong.”

“Jaejoong,” Seungho grumbles, “who comes along with _Yerin_.”

“Is there something wrong with Yunho’s daughter?”

From his seat by the window, Hyunwoo snorts. “He just doesn’t like that she’s smarter than him.” Before Junsu can stop him, Seungho reaches out and punches Hyunwoo’s arm. And then there’s no hiding the rest of their scuffle from Yoochun.

“ _Boys_ ,” he growls, over the top of a parchment. And gods, but Yoochun is so sexy when he’s angry, even after all this time.

Although there is moderate pinching, they eventually quiet, Seungho laying his head on Hyunwoo’s shoulder and playing with his fingers until they hear the gong announcing their visitors. While it makes Junsu very happy that they get along, he knows Seungho doesn’t love Hyunwoo the way Hyunwoo loves the Prince. And that breaks his heart a little.

“Smile,” Yoochun tells his son, now watching him carefully, and Seungho pastes one on his face as his father sighs and grumbles about all the times Seungho used to get on his knees and beg to see Jaejoong.

“He still wants to see Jaejoong,” Hyunwoo says, “he just doesn’t want to see—“

“I don’t care,” Yoochun whirls on both of them, fingers point in their face, “ _I do not care._ Behave or else.”

They nod.

Junsu can only smile, because it feels like they’re young again and he likes that. He doesn’t like that they’re growing up.

The carriage with Yunho’s family is pulling up to the steps of the palace when they get to the door and they watch from afar as Yunho comes out first, helping out Boa and then his daughter, her twin brother following and then finally Jaejoong, who looks like he hasn’t aged a day, the bastard.

“ _Who is that_?”

Junsu glances at Seungho, who looks like he’s gone pale. “Jaejoong?”

“Not Jaejoong, I know Jaejoong. The _girl_. Who’s the girl, Junsu?”

There’s a very pregnant pause and then Junsu turns around to stare at Seungho incredulously, feeling Yoochun do the same behind him. Hyunwoo looks positively flabbergasted. “That’s Yerin.”

“What? No it’s not. I was only gone across the sea for two years, that’s definitely not her.”

“You were born an idiot,” Hyunwoo says, mouth still agape. “I was with you and I know that’s Yerin.”

“Yerin isn’t that beautiful!”

Yoochun laughs first, whole hearted and deep, pulling his son close. “And you remember her as what? The girl whose hair you used to pull? The girl that beat all your test scores even though she wasn’t even taking them officially?”

Seungho only scowls, unable to defend himself when they’re finally reached. Yoochun and Yunho embrace, Yoochun kissing Boa on the cheek and accepting Jaejoong’s formal bow as normal. Later, when they’re in private, he’ll give Jaejoong a proper hug.

“You remember my daughter?”

“Two years isn’t that long,” Yoochun teases, and Yunho looks confused when Junsu laughs.

She bows, giving Seungho a smile that spreads a flush over his cheeks.

“Did Seungho blush?” Jaejoong whispers, after they’ve fallen back as they usually do, arms linked and heads bent in together.

“Brightly,” Junsu agrees, “he didn’t recognize Yerin. Swore up and down Yerin couldn’t possibly be that pretty.”

“Oh, _excellent_ ,” Jaejoong sighs, happily.

Junsu grins as he sees Seungho awkwardly offer his arm to Yerin and the Faerlamore finds he couldn’t agree more.

 

**Scandal of the Century**

Yunho is inexplicably hard. 

Well, not entirely inexplicable. Jaejoong is involved, and where Yunho’s Faerlamore is, there often does Yunho’s arousal follow. But he can usually control himself. Apparently, not today. Every shift of Jaejoong’s body beneath his clothing, the fine line of sweat on his brow as he bustles through the kitchen shouting orders, the curl of his lip as he smiles and sneers, sets Yunho’s blood on fire. If he doesn’t have his Faerlamore _now_ the world might actually end.

Jaejoong’s thrown a few glances up at Yunho, eyebrows quirked. He always knows when Yunho hides up in the pantry to watch him, _how_ Yunho can never figure out, but at the moment, it’s serving him well. He beckons when he finally catches Jaejoong’s eye, and grins when his Faerlamore sighs. Oh yes.

He pulls Jaejoong to the back of the pantry, where no one will hear or see them (theoretically, as anyone could walk in and catch them,) and cuts off Jaejoong’s question with a kiss. 

“Master?”

“Want you,” Yunho breathes, pushing Jaejoong up against a wall and sliding his hands into Jaejoong’s robes, pushing them away. “Now.” He won’t do it, if Jaejoong really doesn’t want to, but he happens to know Jaejoong likes breaking the rules and if Yunho offers—

He’s kissed. Hard. His scalp smarts from Jaejoong yanking on his hair, and he grins into Jaejoong’s mouth, their clothing falling away, pushed aside until Yunho gets his fingers in the pot of oil he’d palmed from his bedroom and hikes up one of Jaejoong’s legs to wrap around him. “Gorgeous, relax.”

“ _So_ relaxed,” Jaejoong gasps, hiccups when Yunho presses fingers into him. 

His moan is a little loud and Yunho pinches him. “Another one of those and there will be a punishment tonight. Be quiet, unless you want someone to investigate and discover us.” He expects another moan, because Jaejoong likes to be cheeky and likes to be punished, but it doesn’t come. Yunho’s mildly disappointed, but they’re a little tight on time, and so instead, he savors the glorious sounds being muffled behind Jaejoong’s lips.

He has to bite back a groan of his own when he slides into Jaejoong, feeling his fingers scrabble for purchase on the smooth skin of Yunho’s back, pulling at what parts of their clothing are still hanging onto them, and Yunho covers Jaejoong’s lips with his own when he starts to thrust, just to be careful, because they really can’t have anyone see them like this, outside of a bedroom, in the middle of the day.

It would be such a scandal.

It doesn’t take long for either of them to finish, both of them slumping onto the floor and breathing hard, kissing once they’ve regained their breath. “I can’t believe we did that,” Jaejoong hisses quietly, but his grin is so large Yunho’s actually a little worried for his Faerlamore’s lips.

“You drive me crazy,” Yunho mutters, brushing back Jaejoong’s hair, “I couldn’t—it’s only been a few months, but I can’t get enough of you.”

“Good.”

Yunho smacks him again, even though he’s secretly pleased, and Jaejoong must be able to read minds because he leans in and kisses Yunho again. “Feast,” Jaejoong murmurs, but doesn’t make a move to get up off the floor or detach his mouth. Yunho’s fine with that, pleased as anything to just make out in a haze of post-sex bliss until someone clears their throat.

Jaejoong _yelps_.

It’s Junsu, arms crossed, shit-eating grin on his face that means he’s never going to let them live this down. And Yunho trips over himself as he tries to cover his body, because Yoochun walks up behind Junsu, arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

“Well,” the Prince says, “this explains why you didn’t hear our arrival gong.”

 

**Care**

Junsu notices it first, even before Changmin. It’s a little adorable, initially, how Hyunwoo tries to do everything as the Prince makes clumsy attempts at courting Yerin, leaving his duties as Prince unattended. Hyunwoo’s adoration is fervent, his will to serve his Prince rivaling that of Junsu’s to serve Yoochun, and it makes the King’s Faerlamore proud. 

But then Junsu starts to worry. The bags under Hyunwoo’s eyes start to become more pronounced, the muscles in his jaw tight as he follows Seungho through the corridors, fixing his mistakes, shouldering his own duties as well as the Crown Prince’s. Seungho doesn’t seem to notice his own errors, never mind Seungho’s strain and the more Junsu watches, the more his worry for Hyunwoo turns into frustration at Seungho.

“He isn’t caring for him,” Junsu says to Yoochun, “have you seen Hyunwoo lately? Seungho’s only thinking about Yerin. I doubt he’d notice if Hyunwoo took an arrow to his heart.”

“Junsu!”

“Master,” the Faerlamore returns easily.

“Seungho isn’t blind. And even if what you say is true, I can’t do anything. You know I can’t. It’s between Seungho and his Faerlamore. I have no authority there anymore and the two of us are the ones that know that the best. Unless Seungho is purposefully harming him—Gods forbid—we just have to let it play out.”

Jaejoong’s advice is no better. “I understand how you feel. If anything, maybe you should talk to Seungho about simpler ways to court Yerin? So far she’s impressed, but maybe if he sped things up a little bit it would be easier on Hyunwoo.”

Changmin is Junsu’s only ally. “But you know I have even less say in this than you, Junsu. It hurts me every time I look at him and I—I kind of want to lay Seungho over my knee, even though he’s like—way too old for that.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Junsu says sourly, “he’s acting so immature that might just be what he needs.”

During the banquet for Miyoung’s birthday, Junsu watches from the corner of his eye as Hyunwoo sits at Seungho’s feet and is barely fed anything. Seungho’s attention is almost entirely on Yerin, who is seated comfortably at his side, and it’s only when she pokes Seungho reproachfully and nods down at Hyunwoo that the Faerlamore is fed. It infuriates Junsu to the point that Yoochun flicks his forehead in annoyance. “I’m up here,” he grouses. “What are you staring at?”

“Your son is starving Hyunwoo.”

Yoochun sighs. “Junsu, we talked about this. I can’t do anything.”

“We did. I never said I was done.”

Junsu accepts Yoochun’s disapproving frown, and goes back to sending daggers out of his peripheral vision. 

There’s a ball after dinner—well. There was supposed to be a ball. 

Half way into the hall, as the court ladies and gentlemen make way for the royal family, there’s a thump, a cry from a few of the women, and Junsu whips around to see Hyunwoo passed out on the stone floor, blood dripping from his nose and deathly pale. It’s with relish that Junsu shoves Seungho out of the way. 

“What—“

“Get out of the way,” Junsu hisses.

“But—“

Finally, _finally_ , Seungho looks absolutely petrified, near tears as he tries to get to where Changmin is leaning over his son, trying to rouse him as someone shouts for the healers. Hyunwoo is an extension of the Crown Prince, after all. He is important, something Seungho forgot and something Junsu can now remind him of. 

“This is all your fault,” he hisses, quietly enough so no one else hears, “so unless you want to ruin things further I suggest you back off. Now.”

He doesn’t revel in the horrified look on Seungho’s face, or the tears springing to his eyes and over his cheeks as he just watches. Behind him, Yerin is completely forgotten, held tight in her brother’s arms, and Junsu almost laughs.

“Get him out of here,” Yoochun directs the healers as they arrive.

Junsu follows.

— 

Hyunwoo spends a week at Yunho’s estate. Most of it he is in bed, Yerin’s brother keeping him company, the both of them bonding over their frustration at Seungho’s affection for Yerin. Yejun is a good brother, Hyunwoo knows, always caring for his sister, always looking out for her. He and Yejun are a lot alike in their fervor for those they’ve sworn to love.

Seungho had been restricted to the palace for the days of Hyunwoo’s recovery, and Hyunwoo is sure the punishments Yoochun (or perhaps more appropriately Junsu,) are inflicting consist of something absolutely terrible.

So when Seungho finally does slip into the room Hyunwoo’s occupying, it’s more than shocking and Hyunwoo nearly chokes on his tea. As it is, a little dribbles down his chin and he hastily wipes at it, setting aside his teacup.

“Hyunwoo,” Seungho whispers, his head hanging. The Prince can’t even look at him and even though he knows it’s not his fault, Hyunwoo feels guilty. “Hyunwoo I—I’m.”

Hyunwoo knows he deserves a heartfelt apology (Jaejoong had made him promise he wouldn’t cave on that,) so the Prince’s Faerlamore stays quiet. He watches with a little apprehension as Seungho stands in front of him, hands carefully folded behind him, looking ready to burst into tears. 

“Shim Hyunwoo. I am complete and utter shit without you. I treated you like crap and I forgot that _I’m_ supposed to care for you completely and that no one else can step in and I am so sorry that it got to this point. I’m—I’m sorry someone else had to care for you. I’m so sorry, Hyunwoo. I can’t—I love you. Not in the way that I know you love me, and for that I’m also sorry. I wish I could love you back in the same way but I can’t. I’m sorry that you’re in love with a man that is in love with another woman. I’m sorry that every day I break your heart. I don’t know how to make it better for you. But. But I can promise you—” he pauses, looking ashamed for a moment, “—again. I can promise again that I will care for you. I will love you…platonically. I will care for you and give you anything you could ever ask for and let you live a life unlike any Faerlamore before you. But most importantly I can at least promise to be your friend. So please. Please come back. Please forgive me for being a total idiot and blind to all else. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry and I don’t know what else I can tell you. I don’t know what else to say to you. Please understand. Please… _please_.”

That Seungho knows, that Seungho can read him so well without Hyunwoo ever having said any of that, speaks volumes.

“I could never leave you,” Hyunwoo finally whispers, feeling as though his heart is going to crack his ribs with how hard it’s pounding. “I will never be able to leave you, and not just because I swore a vow. Not just because I’m your slave, your Faerlamore. Because I love you, and it doesn’t matter that you don’t love me back.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry about that.”

Seungho is chilly, Hyunwoo notes, as the Prince climbs into the bed. They used to do this so often as children, and for the longest time, Seungho was the larger one, holding Hyunwoo tight as they cried their frustrations out together. But now Hyunwoo is taller, his father’s legs pushing him several centimeters above Seungho’s head, and when they lay beside each other, Seungho fits into the curve of Hyunwoo’s body perfectly.

They’re silent for awhile, Hyunwoo breathing in deep to calm himself and keep his tears at bay, Seungho stroking a hand down Hyunwoo’s side.

“What did they do?”

“Hmm?” Seungho’s breath is gentle on Hyunwoo’s neck.

“Your father. And Junsu.”

Seungho leans his head back a little, cocking it curiously until he realizes what Hyunwoo is asking. “Nothing,” he admits, “Father only said you were resting and to focus on my duties. But without you there…well, that was punishment enough.”

Hyunwoo can imagine; he does a lot to make sure the Prince’s job is an easier one, more than the Prince realizes, or at least more than he did. It makes Hyunwoo feel appreciated and he smiles. “What made them let you come to see me?”

The silence is telling and Hyunwoo finally laughs. “Did you sneak down here to see me?”

“Maybe,” Seungho mutters.

“Junsu is going to roast you alive.”

“Probably,” Seungho nods, and he glances up at Hyunwoo, expectantly. “But you’ll be there to put me back together afterwards, right?”

“Always.”

For a moment, Hyunwoo thinks it isn’t going to happen, but then Seungho pushes forward a little, catching Hyunwoo’s mouth with his own and he thinks _at least I have this. At least he’s okay with doing this_.

They sleep until Jaejoong comes to find them.

 

**Deja Vu**

After tucking his very pregnant wife into bed, Yunho goes in search of his faerlamore, not surprised to find him in the kitchen pantry and making notes on ingredients they need to stock. He’s alone, so Yunho wraps arms around him from behind and lands a kiss on his cheek.

To his credit, Jaejoong doesn’t jump. “Thought you might be here,” Yunho murmurs.

“Thought you might come and find me,” Jaejoong says. 

Yunho laughs, tugging the parchment and quill from Jaejoong’s hands and laying them on a counter to be tended to later. “Hey,” Jaejoong pouts.

“You can finish it tomorrow. Right now, I want a kiss.”

He’s obliged, though briefly. “The last time we were caught in the pantry I was embarrassed for days. Please can we move to your bedroom? Or is Boa there?”

“Boa’s in her own room, with Siwon at her beck and call for the evening. You’re all mine. And I do not want to move to the bedroom just yet, I want you here.”

“Yunho,” Jaejoong frowns.

He kisses Jaejoong’s jaw, nosing into his skin to nip at his pretty birthmark because he knows it drives Jaejoong’s crazy. “Please?” he murmurs, breathing hot into Jaejoong’s ear, “pretty please? We won’t be interrupted, I swear. I want to undress you, kiss you, make you mine right here, right now.”

He knows he’s won when he feels Jaejoong’s hands on the small of his back. “I’m always yours,” Jaejoong tells him.

The floor is a little uncomfortable, but Jaejoong doesn’t seem to care, especially not when Yunho yanks their clothes off and runs his hands down Jaejoong’s torso and follows them with his mouth. He isn’t going to waste any time. Jaejoong pulls oil from somewhere, and it’s only minutes until Yunho has fingers in him, slick and hot, Jaejoong gasping for air. Yunho slides into Jaejoong easy, and it feels like he’s never done it before, every time he loves Jaejoong is like he’s learning him all over again. He wants to go slow, wants to drag it out, but Jaejoong eventually flips them over, clearly wanting frantic and hard because he drives himself down onto Yunho desperately, and starts to hiccup as Yunho thrusts up to meet him. He supposes they can do slow and sweet another time.

Jaejoong comes first, Yunho’s hand on his dick milking him, his come landing all over Yunho’s chest, some on his face that Jaejoong leans down to lick off and gods, it’s so hot, Yunho flips them back over, kissing Jaejoong’s cheek when his head bangs on the floor a bit too hard, and thrusts himself in deep, nearly bending Jaejoong in half in his desperation to get off—though it’s only when Jaejoong reaches up to kiss him, bite into his neck and suck on his earlobe that he tumbles off the edge and falls, limbs shaking as he collapses onto Jaejoong, thrusting slow until the aftershocks wear off.

They’re sweaty and gross and they have a mess to clean up, but they don’t move, Yunho tucking Jaejoong into his arms to kiss until he feels like moving again.

Or until they’re interrupted with a soft cough.

Jaejoong’s mortified shriek is muffled against Yunho’s lips and they both turn, horrified, to find Siwon standing there, gaze on the floor.

“Um. Sorry. I wouldn’t—it’s kind of an emergency or I wouldn’t have just combed the castle trying to find you. Boa went into labor, so if you could—when you—yes. Please come.”

He turns lightning fast on his heels and speeds out of the pantry, his footsteps heavy on the stairs. 

“Oh gods.”

They wipe themselves as best they can, and then run, hands clasped as they hurtle towards Boa’s chambers.

“We are never having sex there again,” Jaejoong hisses at him, “it’s obviously cursed.”

Yunho doesn’t think cursed is the right word but he finds that to a certain extent, he agrees. No more pantry sex. Ever.

 

**Lessons & Lists**

Jaejoong knows he’s being an awful tease. He can tell by the tense line of Yunho’s shoulders that his master isn’t going to last much longer, and it gives Jaejoong an odd sense of pride to know it’s entirely his fault. He just has to wait for the right moment before springing the final step of his plan. 

It had started in the morning, Jaejoong unnecessarily brushing fingers across Yunho’s skin as he helps him to dress, kissing his clothed knee and rubbing circles into his ankle at breakfast and lunch. During a break in Yunho’s mid-morning meeting with local merchants, Jaejoong had pretended to go over a list of supplies he neede—though in truth was informing Yunho of all the dirty things Jaejoong would really love for his master to do to him. It’s not legally allowed of course, and if any of the merchants overheard, Jaejoong would be in heaps of trouble. But they don’t and because Yunho doesn’t want to hurt Jaejoong he clenches his jaw tight, and glares at Jaejoong, promises lurking in his eyes. 

Changmin comes to him with a menu, and Jaejoong flits over to where Yunho is sifting through papers on his desk. Yunho usually doesn’t care about the menu, so when it’s placed in front of him, he tenses, as if sensing Jaejoong is going to pull another trick.

“Doesn’t this look good?” Jaejoong purrs into his ear, quietly enough for Changmin to not hear.

“It’s fine,” Yunho says, eyebrow twitching.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes”

“Because I’m really considering—“

“Jaejoong, _enough_.”

Yunho’s outburst is more likely due to Jaejoong’s fingers sliding across his thigh than anything else. But it’s not quite enough for the reaction he wants. So he leans in closer, pressing a delicate kiss to Yunho’s cheek, and slides his hand from Yunho’s thigh to his crotch, palming it until Yunho’s breathing hard through his nose and the grip he has on the chair turns his knuckles white.

“Changmin, can you give us a moment? My Faerlamore desperately requires a lesson.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Please make sure no one disturbs us.”

Jaejoong finds himself pushed to his knees before the door fully closes, and he has to fight to meet Yunho’s gaze instead of eyeing his crotch. “All day,” Yunho starts, fingers underneath Jaejoong’s chin, scratching his throat like a cat, “all day you’ve been at me. Did you want something?”

Jaejoong’s flicks his gaze down to the outline of Yunho’s hard cock, unable to contain himself. “Yes, please.”

“I’m not so sure I should let you have it. You’ve broken a whole list of rules, Jaejoong-ah, and in front of my staff no less.”

“Please! Please let me, I promise it will be so good.”

“Do you now? Well, I suppose. If you can also promise to behave after this.”

“I will, I will!”

Even though he’s eager, he lets Yunho’s guide him gently, hands cradling his neck as he loosens the fastening of his pants, fingers carding through his hair as Yunho slides to the edge of his chair and allows Jaejoong a few very cautious licks. He’s fast learned the things that get Yunho riled up, and it isn’t long until he’s spilling into Jaejoong’s mouth, grip on his hair hard, moan loud enough to be heard in the corridor.

Jaejoong expects Yunho to return the favor, because that’s what he usually does, but Yunho’s hands keep him on his knees, a look in his eye that means this isn’t teasing. “You can choose.”

“What?”

Yunho’s eyebrow twitches again, and Jaejoong lowers his gaze. “I don’t understand, master.”

“Happy ending or not, your behavior cannot go unpunished, lest my staff talk behind my back. I _will_ be spanking you tonight. So you can pick. Either I can return the favor now, or I can do it later.”

Later, Jaejoong thinks, biting his lip, as in after his ass is turned all different shades of red. As hard as he is right now, he knows the second option will be much, much more satisfying. The spanking will only add to his pleasure, after all, and Yunho’s well aware of that. “Later.”

“Good,” Yunho praises, and Jaejoong preens under the kisses rained down on his face. “Now you need to go clean yourself up and oversee dinner.”

“Yes, Master.”

They both wobble a bit as they stand, Yunho’s arm wrapping around Jaejoong’s waist. “Jaejoong-ah,” he murmurs, breath warm on his cheek. Jaejoong wipes at it, realizing he still has come sliding down his face. It makes his stomach flip and he blushes at Yunho’s next words. “You were right. It really was _so_ good.”

 

**Jealousy**

Jaejoong can tell Yunho is getting more annoyed as the night wears on because his grip on whichever body part of Jaejoong’s he’s touching gets increasingly tighter as the night wears on. It’s to the point that after Yunho is done introducing him to yet another member of the council, he has to say something. “Master,” he breathes, because no one can catch him speaking first before Yunho addresses him.

“What is it?” Yunho growls.

“You’re hurting me.”

His master blinks, as if just realizing what he’d been doing all night, before raising Jaejoong’s hand and kissing his wrist apologetically. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hold you so tight.”

Jaejoong bows his head and smiles as Yunho wraps an arm around his shoulder. “We’re almost done,” he promises, “you’re doing so well.”

“This isn’t my first party, master.”

“Of course not,” Yunho says, “but even so. All these people trying to touch you…you’re handling it well.”

The expression on his face is sour, and something in Jaejoong’s brain clicks. “Master, are you jealous?”

He is. Yunho tries to hide it but his mouth twitches and he can’t quite look Jaejoong in the eye. “You are,” Jaejoong laughs, and he cups Yunho’s cheeks, aware that he can no longer get in trouble for speaking. “You don’t have to be. I belong to you. You are my Master and it’s your bed that I go to every night. Of my own will, Faerlamore or no.”

“Truly?” 

“Truly,” Jaejoong promises, and laughs again, as a relieved expression crosses over Yunho face. 

“You weren’t such a terrible purchase after all.”

 

**Need**

Sometimes, when Hyunwoo is having a particularly terrible day, Seungho will send him down to Yejun for a night or two (sometimes even three, depending on how much work there is to do,) so he can get away. 

So he can kiss someone else, have someone else take care of him.

Hyunwoo sits at the feet of Yejun, his head resting on Yejun’s knee and his arms wrapped around his leg. Yejun’s fingers never stop running through his hair, not bothering to give him food because he knows from experience Hyunwoo won’t eat. Not yet.

Jaejoong’s thinks it’s particularly bad today, because Hyunwoo can’t seem to keep the tears from falling. Yejun passes a handkerchief to him, and there’s a pile of them slowly growing. Normally, Jaejoong would be scared, because this level of depression is dangerous, surely. But he finds that tonight he can’t be angry or worried, because he understands. Tonight, Hyunwoo’s life as he knows it is going to completely change.

Seungho is entertaining Yerin for the evening, something he’d been doing often, and always a good reason for Hyunwoo to visit Yejun. That’s not out of the ordinary. The difference between that scenario and this situation, is that tonight, Seungho intends to ask Yerin to marry him.

“Hyunwoo,” Jaejoong murmurs and beckons to him, because it’s reached a point that Yejun isn’t helping the Faerlamore control himself. “Come with me.”

Yejun stands with them, ignoring his father’s hissed warning to stay seated, and slides an arm around Hyunwoo’s waist. He’s nearly as tall as Hyunwoo, having inherited Yunho’s height. “He’s only trying to help,” Jaejoong tells Yunho, and obligingly kisses his master’s cheek when it’s offered. “See you later.”

Hyunwoo’s a mess by the time they reach Jaejoong’s bedroom, tears turned into full on sobbing, and even Jaejoong and Yejun combined cannot get him to stop. Yejun can’t exactly understand what Hyunwoo is going through, but Jaejoong does. Jaejoong knows his pain, but he can’t say anything to make Hyunwoo feel better because the situation really isn’t the same at all.

“You know I’ll take you,” Yejun murmurs, once Hyunwoo finally quiets, “if you cannot stand it any longer I will take you. You’re always welcome here with me.”

Jaejoong very nearly cries he is so proud; Yejun is the spitting image of Yunho, in more ways than one. And Hyunwoo is very much like his father—devoted, in every way possible, and incredibly determined. “I can’t leave him,” Hyunwoo whispers, “He needs me, even if it’s just in an official capacity,” and Jaejoong knows that’s true. Seungho has accomplished so much already, just as Crown Prince, and it wouldn’t have been possible without Hyunwoo’s help. So Jaejoong had expected that response, and he suspects Yejun had as well. 

“But it hurts,” Hyunwoo continues, “it hurts a lot.”

“I know,” Jaejoong says. He thinks back, remembering his agony at Yunho’s wedding. The pain of loving someone so much and thinking (or in Hyunwoo’s case, knowing,) that they do not love you in the same way. Seungho may be true to his word in caring for Hyunwoo, Seungho may not ignore Hyunwoo any longer, but neither of those things equate the unadulterated adoration and devotion that Hyunwoo has towards the Prince. And he’s upset tonight because he knows it isn’t going to get any better. Not when Seungho is marrying someone else.

“Maybe,” Hyunwoo says, “maybe I can—“

Yejun pets his hair, “What?”

“I don’t want to be here permanently. But maybe…more often.” 

“Whenever you want,” Yejun promises, “you can figure out a schedule and come down to help me whenever you need to get away.”

Jaejoong has to bite his tongue because Yejun doesn’t have enough duties yet to have need of a Faerlamore. But he thinks this might be good because Yunho could probably give his son more responsibility with someone like Hyunwoo to help which would mean more time for Jaejoong to have Yunho.

“What if Seungho says no?”

“I’ll talk to him,” Jaejoong says, “and I’ll get Junsu and perhaps Miyoung involved and he would not dare refuse them, if only because of what the King would do.” It would not be pretty, especially not on the heels of the last fiasco.

Following a watery round of thank yous, Jaejoong finds himself pushed away in favor of Yejun sliding onto the bed. Hyunwoo is clearly more comfortable with Yejun holding him, regardless of Yejun being younger, and when they start to kiss, Jaejoong decides that’s his cue to leave. He does not need to see this, not in any capacity.

He’s a bit startled when he opens the door and Yunho is standing there, arms crossed as he grins. “So they’re occupied for the night?”

He looks terribly optimistic and Jaejoong can’t say he blames him. “Yes.” He smiles, happy to let Yunho’s arms come around him. “Your wife?”

“Also occupied for the evening.”

Jaejoong smiles, reaching up to brush at Yunho’s hair. “Guess that just leaves the two of us. What can I do for you tonight, Master Jung?” 

“Oh,” Yunho murmurs, bending down a bit so he can kiss Jaejoong right on the lips, “come to my room, Faerlamore dearest. I have a whole list of things that need immediate attention.”

—

(It was originally supposed to be this:)

He’s a bit startled when he opens the door and Yunho is standing there. He tries to peer inside, clearly on a mission to have words with one of them. “Jaejoong-ah!”

“Your son is busy.”

“With someone else’s Faerlamore! Jaejoong, don’t shut the—door.” It’s nearly slammed on his hand as Jaejoong pushes him away.

“You know perfectly well Seungho doesn’t care what his Faerlamore and Yejun get up to doing. They’ve been sleeping together for years.”

“Yejun likes him.”

“Likes. Not loves. They are all aware of that. Hyunwoo even likes him back, clearly, because they’re about to fuck.”

“My _son_ —“

“Your son is old enough to make his own decisions, whether they are mistakes or not.

 

**Silence**

Yunho’s fingers wrap tight in Jaejoong’s hair, his eyes narrowing even as his free hand pulls his cock out. Jaejoong moves to it, almost automatically, but Yunho’s grip tightens, keeping him from moving forward. His faerlamore whines, a command for him to be silent keeping him from forming words. Though really, any sort of noise had been expressly forbidden; Yunho’s a little disappointed. “Jaejoong-ah,” Yunho murmurs, “ _mind me_.”

 

**5 times Yunho was That Jealous Master**

 

_Junsu_

Yunho can barely see straight. He’d like to blame it on the alcohol but he really hadn’t had that much to drink. No, the reason he cannot focus is because of Junsu. Junsu the prince’s faerlamore who is currently all over _Yunho’s_ faerlamore like it isn’t a big deal. Yunho thinks it is. No one gets to touch Jaejoong like that except for him, but Junsu ranks higher than anyone in the room and if he wants to run his hands all over Jaejoong and kiss his cheek (dangerously close to his mouth,) Yunho can’t argue. 

On top of that, Jaejoong looks like the doesn’t care, the bastard. Yunho thinks it’s worth a punishment (or two,) once they’re alone. Especially when they both catch his eye over the heads of the children and grin at him, like they know exactly what he’s thinking (they probably do.)

Jaejoong is so going to get it and Yunho is going to pass along a message to Yoochun to make sure Junsu gets it as well.

Yes, Yunho thinks, that’ll do just fine.

 

_Changmin_

This is not how he is supposed to feel, Yunho is positive. But Jaejoong’s holding Changmin so tight and murmuring into his ear, just like he does to Yunho. Changmin’s upset. He’s crying. Yunho should be heartbroken for his friend, his servant, because he won’t be allowed to marry the love of his life. Her parents flat out refused and even moved to another kingdom to keep it from happening.

Yunho should be sad for his friend. He should be angry for his friend. But instead he’s jealous. Jealous that Jaejoong is holding him tight and staying in bed with him and cooking him special meals. Yunho wants that attention—craves it. More often than not he gets it. But there’s something about today that makes Jaejoong’s behavior get on his nerves.

Jaejoong, of course, sees right through him. “Don’t worry,” he murmurs, kissing Yunho on his cheek, “I’ll make it up to you later.”

Yunho will never admit he is placated.

 

_Boa_

As promised, Jaejoong and Boa never sleep together. Yunho doesn’t think he’d mind if they did, and continues to say that until one day he happens to catch Boa whispering something to Jaejoong in the hallway. He doesn’t hear what it is, but it’s apparently good enough to make Jaejoong shriek in glee and kiss Boa full on her mouth.

Yunho’s a little put out. “Did you change your mind about sharing my bed?” he asks, sidling up to them and trying very hard not to pout.

“Even better,” Jaejoong smiles. “Don’t tell me your jealous.”

Yunho refuses to answer that. “What is better?”

Boa takes his hand, even as Jaejoong wraps his arms around Yunho and holds on tight. “I’m pregnant!”

And oh, Yunho thinks, as his head goes fuzzy and he gets a little teary, even as he kissed by Faerlamore and wife, that’s fine then. That’s definitely fine.

 

_A Rude Jerk_

It’s not too loud, a comment whispered under the lord’s breath, but Yunho hears it perfectly.

“Excuse me?”

The lord gives him a sneer. “Faerlamore’s are meant to be shared. They are still slaves after all, it’s a pity you won’t pass yours around for the rest of us to enjoy. Don’t you agree, your highness?”

Yunho takes a moment to calm himself, even as he feels Yoochun place a hand on his arm. He’s a low-born noble, no one of consequence, as far as Yunho can remember. 

“I do not,” Yoochun says coldly, but it doesn’t seem to faze the noble at all.

“I just think all that beauty shouldn’t be kept for one person. I bet he’s wonderful in bed. I bet his skin looks beautiful when it’s all marked. Tell me, what do you use on him?”

The only reason Yunho doesn’t punch the man in his face is because Yoochun holds him back. “Get out. Right now. No one speaks about my Faerlamore in that manner. Leave, now.”

“This is not your—“

“Get out,” Yoochun orders.

Yunho can barely breathe, red edging in around his visions because _how dare_ this man reduce the love of his life, Faerlamore or no, to a piece of meat. To a _whore_? Yunho wants to cry.

“Master?” Jaejoong’s at his side, looking very confused, even as Yoochun has to call guards over to drag the man away, “who was that?”

“No one,” Yunho hisses, and before he knows it, grabs Jaejoong’s face in between is hands and kisses him until they can’t breathe and Jaejoong’s hair is properly mussed, a flush blooming down to his collarbones. “You are _mine_. No one else’s to love. No one else’s to kiss.”

Jaejoong rolls his eyes. “Well who else would kiss me like that at a coronation?”

 

_Yejun & Yerin_

Yunho’s not sure how Jaejoong’s managing it, but the Faerlamore has both of the twins in his arms, the tiny babies teetering on the edge of sleep as he rocks them. Boa’s catching up on some much needed sleep herself and Yunho had just gotten out of a tedious and unnecessary long council meeting. He’d wanted a hug. A kiss. Maybe a little more than that. But no, Jaejoong is taking care of his children.

“Jung Yunho, I know that look.”

He’s been noticed. “Hello to you.”

“I can’t believe you’re jealous of your own children.”

“I am not!”

“They’re precious little angels. You’ll get to snuggle with me in due time, sir. Be patient.”

Yunho pouts, even as he kneels on the floor and watches his babies snuffle as they finally fall asleep. They’re adorable, and he feels a little proud (he always feel proud,) that he had a hand in making them. The jealousy slips away without him even realizing it, cooing softly at his daughter as Jaejoong hands her over carefully.

“I guess you’ll do,” he murmurs, and muffles a laugh when Jaejoong kicks him.

 

 **Changmin Has A Difficult Life Too** warning: attempted suicide(s)

Some days, Changmin gets incredibly depressed. He can barely handle it: the heartache of not having Seohyun, despairing over his mistake which cost Hyunwoo his freedom. Changmin takes a break from his duties those days, pleading illness to the king and taking refuge in his room or deep in the gardens. One would think he’d be over it by now, but his sadness had been triggered again after watching his son wither away in his own pain and frustration concerning Seungho. Changmin caused that. Changmin forced him into that position. 

He sits at the edge of one of the ponds in the garden, wishing he snuck some wine out from the kitchens, and sighs. He almost feels like singing, just for something to do, but he’s far too exhausted. So he sits and listens to the water running into the pond and watches wisps of clouds as they cross over the moon, the breeze pushing them along.

He almost doesn’t see the girl on the other side. He can barely see her face, but he recognizes her as one of the lower class merchants. He thinks Yunho dealt with her at some point but he can’t really remember her name. He’s about to call out to her, just because he’s feeling so terribly lonely, but the words freeze in his throat because she steps up onto the railing on the bridge and before Changmin can take another breath, steps off.

He’s moving before he realizes it, praying she didn’t hit her head, tearing down the path to the other end of the pond and plowing into the water, sure all the noise is going to attract someone. At it’s deepest, the pond is only a few feet above Changmin’s head, but there are rocks and if she had landed incorrectly—

But it doesn’t look like it. Changmin’s running out of air as he struggles to get her above water, and only just manages, hauling her up onto the gravel path and searching frantically for signs of life. He almost cries when he hears a heart beat and he pounds her chest like he’d seen a doctor do once to someone that had nearly drowned in the ocean. He doesn’t know if he’s doing it correctly, but a second later she coughs, water gurgling out of her mouth and then she vomits. “No,” she says, “no, no, no, why did you—I need to die!”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” 

Changmin wants to scream at her but he doesn’t think that will help.

She babbles incoherently for a minute, looking positively panicked and really angry before she faints. Changmin doesn’t waste any time, scooping her up and running for his chambers. The second he arrives he rings for a slave and sends him off to fetch Junsu. He has the girl mostly out of her wet clothing and wrapped in a blanket by his fire when Junsu bursts through the door. “Changmin? You’re soaking wet what—who is that?”

“I found her—she jumped off the bridge in the garden. She almost—“

Changmin feels a bit of panic creeping up on him. “Hyung,” he breathes, “please help her.”

“Of course,” Junsu says, “I’ll call a doctor. Of course I’ll help her, Changmin. But you need to calm down. Take a deep breath. Get out of those clothes and dress in something else. Okay? Do you want me to write for Jaejoong?”

Junsu knows, he can see Changmin panicking and all the memories of—of _before_ , of the times Changmin had almost been the one jumping off the bridge, surfacing in his mind. “No, I—I’ll be okay. I’ll just sit with her.”

“Okay. Okay, just. Change. I’ll send your slave for the doctor. Breathe, Changmin.”

Changmin’s never stripped himself of clothing so fast in his life. He pulls on the first tunic he sees while Junsu sits with the girl and wraps the blankets around her more snugly.

“She’ll be fine,” Junsu murmurs. “I’ll be right back, okay?”

Changmin nods, lets Junsu press a kiss to his cheek. He stares down at her, face pale and lips blue. He finally notices that she’s pretty.

 _I’ll save you_ , he thinks, _because I have to save someone. Even if it’s not me. Even if it’s not my son._

 

**In Which Hyunwoo’s Life Becomes Even More Tragic**

Hyunwoo still hasn’t been able to talk to his father about the lady he’s taken under his care. All he knows is that her name is Victoria and his father had pulled her from the pond after she’d misstepped and fallen into it. He thinks that’s not quite true, because the lady does not at all look pleased at being saved; Hyunwoo knows all too well what defeat looks like in a person, knows what someone who has given up on life looks like because he’s seen it far too often on his father. But he won’t say anything to Seungho, who thinks it was so brave and valiant of Changmin to jump in after her, and neither will he say anything to Yejun who is echoing those sentiments. His father has a fire in his eyes again and that is what matters to Hyunwoo. 

That and Seungho’s happiness. Hyunwoo would rather focus on that.

Technically, as the Prince’s Faerlamore, he is in charge of all the other Faerlamore’s in the castle (in the country.) It’s something he’d been discussing with Junsu, and after ironing out the details, the king had written up a new law. As it was, Hyunwoo ranks above most everyone in the court, but now, he is to look after the well being of other Faerlamores, make sure that they are treated fairly, address any problems, reward them for any great deeds. It should have been Junsu, but he really doesn’t have time for it, so the council had decided it was a good duty for the Crown Prince’s faerlamore to have.

Hyunwoo doesn’t mind. Helping other Faerlamores and getting to know them have enabled him to take his mind off Seungho and his father’s new lady charge. He’d even started toying with the idea of having a Faerlamore council, because the duties are piling up and there are far too many Faerlamores and problems for him to track at all times. 

So he’s feeling relatively well when he slips into his study, filling quickly with books and ledgers. He nearly trips on his own feet, though, when he sees Yejun waiting for him. 

“Sorry,” Yejun says, “I was looking for you and I had no idea where to start so I just thought I’d wait.”

Hyunwoo doesn’t bother bowing; Yejun’s too close a friend for that and no one will ever know. “Do you need something?”

“Just to talk. Come to my room?”

Work can wait. Yejun always treats him so well, doesn’t mind snuggling or fucking or kissing, and he’s the closest thing Hyunwoo has to a best friend. He doesn’t know what he’d do without Yejun.

Hyunwoo takes Yejun’s hand and follows, brimming with happiness as the lord leads him down the hallways and into the chambers he keeps in the castle. Cuddling on his bed comes easy as they strip down to their skin and Hyunwoo sighs contentedly as Yejun strokes back his hair. “‘Spoiling me,” Hyunwoo murmurs.

“A little,” Yejun admits. “I have something to tell you, though.”

“Mm?”

“I don’t—I don’t know if it’s going to upset you.”

Hyunwoo feels his mood drop a bit and he twists his head to look Yejun in the eye.

“I’m getting—I might be getting a faerlamore.”

For a second, Hyunwoo freezes—

“I found him—he was—not treated well. I mean.” 

—but then Hyunwoo relaxes as he remembers he’s not Yejun’s Faerlamore. They’re just friends. This is okay (even if it means he won’t be able to have Yejun like this anymore.) “Tell me,” Hyunwoo urges, and swallows down his disappointment.

“I went to secure a shipment for father,” Yejun starts, “got on the boat and he was—tied up. Hyunwoo, it was awful. I didn’t think he was going to live. I got him off there but the man swore off dealing with us and father was so angry with me for botching such a pivotal deal—I mean. It’s fine. He calmed down enough to listen to me he apologized for yelling and we’re fine. He spoke to the merchant quite harshly and he’s currently discussing the matter with the king. But. Now I have—this boy. I don’t know what to do. I don’t—Hyunwoo, _I don’t know what to do._ He’s frightened to death of everyone except me and Yerin. He can’t even stand on his own. How do I make it better?”

“You want to make him your Faerlamore?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know him, he’s on the brink of death. I want to—I want to protect him. I don’t know how to do that.”

“Did you talk to Jaejoong?”

“He’s busy keeping father calm.”

“And your mother?”

“She said I need to be responsible for the people I save.”

Harsh, but Hyunwoo understands to a certain degree. Yejun has lot resting on his shoulders. They all do.

“Do you think I can keep him safe?”

Hyunwoo feels the tears coming and it’s only by consistent practice and experience that he can keep them from falling. “You kept me safe,” he says, “I know you can do it for this other boy as well.” 

 

**Love Sickness**

He refuses to admit it, but Jaejoong is getting sick. Yunho knows the signs all too well, stubbornness the most prominent, even as Jaejoong sneezes and itches his ear when he thinks no one is watching. Taking care of his body when he’s ill is not something Jaejoong has ever done well, and it’s the only time Yunho exploits their Master and Slave relationship because it’s the only thing that gets Jaejoong to listen. He doesn’t like leaving the kitchen to the cook and he doesn’t like leaving shipments to Jinki, even though they are both more than capable of doing their duties just fine.

Jaejoong is a perfectionist that has to oversee everything and the only thing that gets him to stay in bed while he fights a cold is Yunho pulling him in front of several of the staff and ordering it. If it’s for the well being of the love of Yunho’s life, he has no shame or guilt in doing so.

Once in bed, however, no one has the patience to deal with him, so Yunho tends to his needs: draws him baths, feeds him broth, holds him steady as he pukes into a bucket. “Who gave this to me? I’m going to fire them. A name, Yunho, I want a name right now!”

“You’re not going to fire anyone. You probably got it at the market. Sit still you big baby, if you had rested when I first asked you, it wouldn’t have gotten this bad.”

“I had important things to do!”

“Things Jinki is more than capable of handling when you’re—Kim Jaejoong, I told you to put the paper and ink down. Don’t make me spank you while you’re ill, Faerlamore of mine. Don’t think I won’t.”

“Don’t make me sit still when there are so many things to get done.”

Jaejoong struggles a little when Yunho manhandles him, shoving his under the covers forcefully and only stopping when Yunho climbs in beside him. “What is this?”

“This is me giving you a reason to stay still. You might be sick, but this is the first time in a long time we can both not think about duties and just be together.”

“I don’t think I’m up for sex. I might vomit all over you if you thrust too hard.”

Yunho does smack him for that, sure it’s a mental image he isn’t going to be able to shake. Still, there tussle playful and it makes Jaejoong crack a smile. “When was the last time we could just talk about whatever we wanted. I love making you moan, don’t get me wrong. But this is nice, too, even if you are dripping snot all over me. Can we please just enjoy it, as best we can?”

“I can’t believe you’re trying to make this romantic.”

Peaceful is really the word Yunho was thinking of, but if romantic makes Jaejoong settle enough to get some sleep, then that’s fine.

“Love you,” Yunho murmurs, kissing the top of Jaejoong’s head.

“Good,” Jaejoong smiles, “because I don’t think I’m going to make it to the bathroom before I throw up again.”

He doesn’t.

 

**Exhaustion**

Junsu’s so tired he can barely see, his eyes blurring everything as he trips over his own feet. At this point, it’s more like Seungho is looking after him rather than Junsu looking after Seungho. Still, Junsu manages to keep a firm grip on Seungho’s hand as they walk down the hallway to Seungho’s bedroom. Thankfully, Yoochun’s there waiting, just like he said he’d be, and Junsu gets a few minutes to sit down as Yoochun tucks his son into bed. Seungho still ends up whining, though, even after Yoochun gives him a warning, so Junsu pushes Yoochun aside and climbs in next to the prince.

“I’ll stay with you for awhile, but then I have duties, Seungho.”

“I’ll be good, I promise.”

“Junsu,” Yoochun sighs, “you can’t give him this after I’ve told him no.”

“I need a nap, too,” Junsu admits. He knows how exhausted he looks and he knows Yoochun knows how exhausted he _is_ , and he pats Yoochun’s cheek as the Crown Prince lets it slide. “We’ll be fine.”

Yoochun gives them both a kiss, smooths the covers over them as Seungho snuggles into Junsu’s arms. “Father’s not too angry, right?”

“He’s not. Try to rest, Seungho.”

 

**Favoritism**

Every so often, Yunho asks Junsu if he’s jealous of the way Seungho clings to Jaejoong. It’s like he can’t quite believe that Junsu doesn’t mind the hero worship in Seungho’s eyes whenever he sees Jaejoong. Seungho gets down on his knees to beg his father to take him to see Jaejoong. He buys things at the market for Jaejoong and sings songs for Jaejoong and is always on his best behavior with Jaejoong.

But Junsu isn’t jealous.

Junsu has Seungho in other ways. Junsu takes care of him when Yoochun is too busy. He schools him and disciplines him and bathes him. Junsu is his father and mother and servant and teacher and mostly importantly, friend, all rolled up into one.

Seungho comes to him when Yoochun is too busy to answer his questions about girls and cooties and marriage. Seungho comes to Junsu for kisses after Yoochun’s punished him and it’s Junsu that tells Seungho how to apologize and why that’s important. Seungho comes to Junsu for advice, on how to treat Hyunwoo on how to make sure he’s happy. Junsu doesn’t need presents or songs or good behavior from Seungho, because it doesn’t matter between them.

Junsu dotes on him, gives him the love a King running a Kingdom cannot, and Seungho repays him heart and soul.

“He loves you more than me,” Yoochun sometimes grumbles.

“He loves me differently,” Junsu corrects. “You have a kingdom to run, Yoochun, and you’ve raised him to understand that. He knows that some day it will belong to him, and he has the utmost respect and adoration for you because of it. Don’t worry.”

“I’m not worried. I just wish—sometimes I wish I had all of you in other circumstances. Ones that let me be more of a father and less of a king.”

“I like how we are. I like what we have. It may not have been easy at times, but this—this has made us who we are. Don’t dwell on it.”

“I want so many things for him. He can fix so many things when he is king. All I’m doing is cleaning up my father’s messes.” 

“And he knows that. He’ll do the right thing, I promise.”

Yoochun cups Junsu cheeks in his hands, kisses his nose and then his mouth, ever so gentle. “If it was just me, I don’t know about that. But with you—with you guiding him, I think that just might be true.”


End file.
